


Worth Spending Time With

by Coco_Lups, Hawkogirl



Series: Snatchertown AU [5]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Normal Boots
Genre: Hopefully is good, Mage AU, happy stuff, nothing too bad, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_Lups/pseuds/Coco_Lups, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Dean, Thomas and Lily spend time together.





	Worth Spending Time With

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the ST!AU, just to flesh out these characters and their friendships a little more :) no other reason

"So, Dean, I hear you’re having a little bit of a hard time adjusting." Thomas rested his chin in his palm, grinning at Dean from across the table.

He chuckled awkwardly, nodding a little. “Uh- yeah. I’m not exactly used to… all this.” His hand fluttered about, indicating to… everything.

Thomas raised one eyebrow - a gesture that was mirrored by one of his bird familiars, the quieter, indigo-feathered one that Bailey had taken a surprising liking to. 

“What can I say? I was almost literally living under a rock!”

The snake hissed in amusement. "You can definitely sssay that again."

Dean blinked. “Uh… I was almost-“

“Dean.” Bailey glared up at him. “Dee was being figurative.”

Oh.

His companion snickered good-naturedly behind a hand, used to the literal sense from Logan. "Either way, man, we need to get you some new clothes."

Now that threw Dean for a loop. “Huh? Why?”

Thomas pursed his lips, looking away. "Uhm… how do I put this…"

"Your fashion sense is really neat, kiddo, but…" Patton - that was the dog’s name, right? - shuffled his paws anxiously, not wanting to offend Dean.

"You look like an evil witch!" A cheerful, blunt declaration from the red parrot perched on the chair. 

"Roman!"

"What? He does~!"

Dean just laughed, not really offended at all. Bailey, too, seemed incredibly amused by the statement whispering something to the bird on his paw. 

With a noncommittal shrug, Dean said, “I guess that’s fair enough. This is really the only outside outfit I’ve got, though.”

Thomas hummed a little, pondering the challenge - a challenge which Roman, the parrot, seemed incredibly excited to tackle. Abruptly, struck by an idea, Thomas, along with the snake, hurried off, leaving Dean at the kitchen table alone with four familiars. 

Bailey, it seemed, was getting along very well with Logan. They’d bonded over something or another, and sat in companionable silence most of the time. 

The other three familiars… well, a mage with five familiars was incredibly rare, and Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw them. Two birds, a snake, a cat, and a dog. Quite the menagerie. 

His thoughts were broken by Thomas coming back, holding some clothes. ‘Here!’ He thrust them at Dean excitedly. "You can borrow these while we go out getting you some new stuff."

“Oh, I can’t…”

Roman scoffed, ruffling his feathers. "Can’t go out like that, you mean."

"Roman!" Thomas scolded for the umpteenth time. Turning back to Dean, his grin returned. "We’ll call Lily up and get her to join. It’ll be a real trip! Go get changed!"

Without allowing any protest, he shooed Dean away and picked up his phone, sending Lily a text - him, call someone? Absurd! - to come over ASAP. 

-

The clothes, he had to admit, weren’t too bad. The materials - he’d still been updating as the years went by and technology advanced! - were pretty good, and the make was great. Then again… Thomas had mentioned that a lot of things nowadays were automated. 

Regardless. No cape - Roman had stressed this. “But it looks so cool!” Dean protested, pouting a little. Even Bailey nodded, forgoing Logan’s disdain. Virgil - a quiet, black cat - snickered, before nudging Thomas’s shin. 

"He’s worse than you, Thomas."

So. No cape. The outfit itself was alright - just a shirt with a skull on - that had been a bit awkward as Dean’s brain only went back to the book he’d found - but it used sequins to turn into a flower pattern, which had entertained Dean and Bailey for the time it took Lily to arrive. 

"Is he alright?" Lily asked, crossing her arms, watching Dean as he sat at the edge of the sofa, just flipping the sequins over and over. 

Thomas opened his mouth to respond but simply ended up shrugging. Dee, from his warm spot, moved to watch. "He’s very easily entertained."

"Well…" A pause. "You would be as well if you’d been alone for a couple of centuries."

They lapsed into silence before Dean noticed they were there and brightened. “Hi Lily!” They’d met. Briefly. “You’re coming along too?”

She grinned evilly. ‘Of course. You think I’d let Tommy here take you on a shopping trip without my expertise? He couldn’t see a sale if it was right in front of his face!’

The joke seemed to sail right over Dean’s head, but he remained smiling anyway. “Okay!” Then, he darkened. “We’re not going in… those things, right?”

"Those… things?" Lily turned questioningly, towards Thomas, who shrugged helplessly. "... Of course not."

-

Another thing that dazzled Dean was the size of towns these days. Back when he was actually leaving his little forest, they were barely half the size of what they were today. And now… Well, it was certainly enough to leave him with a headache very quickly. 

Thomas and Lily seemed rather well known - they’d get waves or cheerful greetings from other mages or just random people on the streets, and for once, people didn’t seem to be giving Dean too many weird looks. It was good. Felt a little… familiar. 

Something soft pressing into his palm told Dean to look down - and he saw Bailey, giving him a worried look. With a half-smile, he shook his head. “I’m fine, Bay.” he tried to communicate, before catching up with Thomas, who was trying to choose between two shops. 

“I’m just saying, Lily, we should pause and visit a coffee shop and then continue shopping-”

“You just want to see Emile again!”

“Okay, and? They and Remy are just a lot of fun- Oh hey, Dean. We were just deciding - Coffee shop or more clothes?”

Blinking, slightly taken aback, Dean shrugged. “Uhhh… I.... Don’t mind?”

Lily frowned, before shrugging amicably. ‘Alright. We’ll take a break at a coffee shop, try and tear Thomas away from his friends, and then continue. That’s a plan.’

"Of course it’s a plan- what else would it be?" Logan chirped, feathers fluffing. Thomas snorted, not even dignifying that with a response. 

-

So, Dean had never had coffee before, nor had he been inside a coffee shop. This delighted both of his companions, who were… eager about it.

‘You’re telling me you’ve never had coffee?’ Lily asked, mouth agape. ‘Okay, man, we gotta change that. We’ll get you something great.’

“Something great” ended up being a drink called an espresso - something strong, but, Dean would admit, something he enjoyed immensely. (What Bailey didn’t enjoy was how jittery and excitable Dean was some time after drinking it. Sure, he was always that way, but more so now).

They were joined by two people, one with pink hair and a blue bracelet, and the other with sunglasses. They were almost polar opposites, but according to Thomas, they had been dating for multiple years now. Emile, the pink-haired, cheery man, was easy to get along with - he was bubbly, bright and eager to chat, something Dean appreciated. 

Dean sat and watched the group converse, smiling. It almost felt… amicable. Familiar. Like something he’d have done with the Squad back a few centuries ago if things hadn’t gone the way they had.

It was nice. And afterwards, Dean felt he could safely say, these people were friends.


End file.
